


Behind A Mask

by inastra



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: Who was he, before he left?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon from my RP blog. P1 Protag is named Jihei Suzakuin.

Jihei had a decent childhood, born into a regular family that consisted his parents, him and two older sisters. His father was a businessman while his mother was a simple homemaker. His two sisters were four years older than him but they always adored him greatly. He was the most beloved and the favorite of every member of his small family. 

Even if he felt somehow left out or a third wheel. 

His parents had each other and were such lovebirds, despite somehow overwhelmingly embarrassing. As for his older sisters, they were born months apart almost twins and they were always together, talking to each other or confiding to one another. While himself… was rather alone in his family. Of course, he never let his family know about his feelings as he didn’t want to disrupt how things went in his family.

He didn’t realize until later, that he was longing to be a part of _something_ or rather just wanted a companion, _a lifelong friend._

It was utterly inconceivable to him, a want for something. He wasn’t quite selfish so he never thought about desiring for it. He simply left it alone, because he was just too young to understand why he yearned for such companion. As he left it alone, a gaping hole opened in his heart which grew and grew.

Not that he noticed anyway. 

He continued life freely as he could, pushing away that pain of loneliness away. The boy had friends in school, but they weren’t quite important. At most casual classmates and faces that he forgot easily. It isn’t that he meant to forget his classmates but they didn’t seem like they cared for him either. Small smiles, small goodbyes and small memories that passed by. Those sort of things weren’t quite significant for him.

Until he reached twelve, he felt a little different, a little rebellious. He reached a major point in life, entering junior high school. So, he wanted to be different. Even if he was a little quiet or so on, he wanted to be noticed, _good or bad._ He went to his sisters for advice, who both thought that he was joking, told him to pierce his ear. Unfortunately, he wasn’t and took his sister’s quite seriously to heart and _did just so._

It was a bad idea or another, with his ear left ear almost bleeding out and his whole family utterly freaking out. They didn’t understand the whole reason, why he pierced his ear or why he even did it. He was punished lightly, being told not to ever do something like that again, but they couldn’t convince him to take out his piercing. 

He kept it on, claiming _he liked it_. So they left it at that.

Indeed, piercing his ear did get him some looks _here and there._  Of course, a few times landing in trouble for his pierced ear but, nothing much too troublesome. Simply because he pierced his ear, Jihei attracted attention from other students in his class and school. Some friendly and some not. He wasn’t … used to this attention at first, due to his own silences and tending to be a recluse at hand, but he gathered his voice and spoke.  

But entering high school, was something different. He went back to his quiet self, mostly focusing on playing video games in arcades and gambling, not really interested in his other classmates. Even if he did keep to himself, other students in his class had pestered him and one in particular always talked to him. A girl in his class named Sonomura Maki. For an odd number of reasons, she was _intrigued_ with him and wanted to know him better.

Even if he did find her a pain, he complied with her, mostly to his own amusement. Before he knew it, he began interacting with his classmates more and more just because of Maki. Maki in her own way, helped him get used to everyone in the class and interact more. It wasn’t something, he could ever think of happening, without the help of _Maki._     

He learned more about Maki throughout his first year, learning that she was often sickly and sometimes skipped classes due to her sickness. On some days, he skipped classes with her, just to keep her company. It was … a thing that he kept doing, just to see her or just to see her smile or be cheerful. He hadn’t understood why he did it, but he just did so. It wasn’t something overly complicated, but he enjoyed being in her presence and same for her too.

 _Maybe, maybe,_ this was what he wanted. He wasn’t sure for sure if it really so. He wasn’t quite so hopeful about it. Yet towards the end of their first year of high school, Maki showed more signs of illness and soon became bedridden upon entering the second year. She was absolutely devasted at the idea of having to be hospitalized and made Jihei promise her to visit her whenever he could.  

He did just so, until as the second year seemed to have other plans in store for him. It started simply because a small conversation during the literature class. A girl, who was known for her antics, Ayase pestered him about his earring and how he got it. He didn’t understand her genuine curiosity or why she was even asking him in the first place. He simply replied that he did it to himself when he was twelve.

His answer kick-started a chain of reactions leading him to meet his other classmates who were all connected to him. Through some eerie way and each of them knew him but never got close to him, until Ayase spoke to him. Almost like with Maki, he was soon conversing with his seven different classmates. It wasn’t something distinct, but he knew all of their names and who they were. It was this odd companionship that grew closer, but more it was just there.

There wasn’t really anything to fully interconnect them all together, until Uesugi suggested one day, to play the Persona game. It was a random suggestion that leads to unbelievable things soon connecting again back to Maki. It was a short incident of his second year that changed him.

That incident, lead him to disappear after graduation having something _important to do._


End file.
